The Dark Sovereign (Private RP)
Plot: A Person named Yami has the power to slay gods and sets his sights on the Nimagi gods, A cosmic enity named Vul warns them about this battle. Characters Gods of Nimagi Followers of the Gods Vul Equinox the Guardian Hedgehog Titans of Nimagi Yami Kallus Act 1: Warning Zaruth sits on his throne, Altair stand at his right side reading A cosmic portal appears near the throne, a strange one-eyed alien pokes his head through it and speaks... "Hi" Zaruth and Altair look at the portal. "Uhh hello?" Zaruth finally speaks. "How did he get into the Realm of Salvation?" Altair turned to Zaruth. "I used a portal" Said the alien, he floated on out, revealing his strange humanoid body before shape shifting into somewhat of a normal sight, a hedgehog. "Who are you stranger?" Zaruth asked. "I am Vul! Cool guy extraordinaire!" He now has sunglasses, odd, he didn't have them on before. "Well, welcome Vul, what business have you here?" Altair replied. He shrugs "I dunno, I was checking the wikia and I found new gods were here so I wanted to check out the leader, oh also there miiiight be a guy coming to your land and miiiight try to kill the gods there." Altair just stays quite. "What..." Zaruth sat back in his throne. "I said: *repeats what he just said*" He slowly sticks his tongue out like a cat. Altair scratched his head. "Someone who has the power slay a god.... Zaruth shall I get My x8 grandson and his friends?" "I dont know how much help they will be, but at least they should know this... bring them." Altair bows and walks off. Meanwhile, on Mobius Asonja lays down on a couch and goes to his phone. He showed no expression whatsoever. Axel flips over the couch and lands on it perfectly with popcorn. "READY FOR THE SUPER AWESOME MEGA ROBOT ACTION MOVIE!?!?" Axel stuffed his face with popcorn. Asonja didnt seem to care. He was still on his phone on Amazon. "Meh..." Axel slapped the phone out Asonja's hand. " Can you atleast Act excited for this movie IT HAS ROBOTS AND DRAGONS AND.....my x8 grandfather???" The vision of Altair form on the tv screen. Asonja looked at the Tv for a moment. "Let me know when the dragons appear..." He said in a rather strange monotone voice as he picked up his phone again and looked at it. Altair spoke as he steped out of the tv. "Hello Asonja, Axel You both need to come to the Realm of Salvation its urgent." He reach out his hand. "Uhhm..." Asonja noticed and took it anyway. "Alright...lead the way..." He said still emotionless. The three of them teleported to the realm of salvation. The other 11 gods where there Chimera was still in the realm of Punishment. "Alright guys, what is it?" He asked. He somehow brought his phone with him, which he was looking at. To them, he sounded bored. But Asonja was actually expressionless. Prometheus spoke first. "Asonja my former student, someone has the power to kill gods, it's a shame, but its a human..." Fenrir interupted. " A HUMAN!?! EVEN AXEL CAN FIGHT HIM WITH NO PROBLEM!! "Ever heard of the phrase, "Never judge a book by its cover", Fenrir?" He states and puts his phone away. "It may be human but with the power to slay gods, that's a major issue." He narrowed his eyes, still speaking monotone. "I suggest we find who this is and train for the time being." Meanwhile again, in the woods A cosmic portal opens and a tall light-armored knight walks out, he clenches his fists and laughs quietly... He unsheathes one of his cutlasses and points it forwards, it radiates dark energy, he makes a large seeping cut and most of the trees on his right fall down, having been cut seamlessly in half "Hmph, he kept those limiters still on, no matter... It's not as fun if there's no challenge~..." "Killing trees eh..? You that bored.. Yami?" A tall male egyptian asked. "Tch, it was a test of power Kallus..." He puts his cutlass back in it's sheath "Why did you come with me again?" "Why not...?" Kallus answered. "It's been a while since I actually used my power at its limits.." "Whatever, just don't use that scilenceing spell to much, I want a fun fight." Yami replies "I won't.. I want to have fun as well. Perhaps I'll limit myself to heat and sand." Kallus snickered, poking fun at the fact that he probably won't end up fighting in the desert. Yami begins his search for the Twelve Gods of Nimagi by heading out of the woods... Act 2: Training "Pfft YOU TRAIN? its like those two words never go together." Fenrir sneered. "But training is a good idea right Axel?" "YEAH I CANT WAIT TO CLOCK YOU IN THE JAW... although it wont hurt you..." Axel said hyping up. Vul was just floating there, being a goof, of course he looked a little... different from the other gods. Asonja looked at Vul for a moment before looking back at the others. Vul was the only one who could tell what is wrong with him. "That may be the case fir me. I have forgotten what adrenaline feels like...or any emotion for that matter." He replied Vul started making quiet robot sounds as a hint, he thought to himself "I could fix that... naaah, it would damage the plot" It was probably a good idea to activate it during training and/or the actual battle. Either way, it sounded risky. Asonja went back to his phone, searching on Amazon Axel and Fenrir start punching and kicking each other. While they were fighting Vul snaps his fingers and the area changes to a large flat landscape of a nebulous ground, oh and a lone fridge full of food! Fenrir and Axel punched each other in the face at the same time, but Axel collapsed while fenrir just stood there. "Cmon get up I know your not dead, I didnt punch you hard enough to kill you. Freya walked over and picked up Axel. "Yeah but it was enough to knock him out cold Fenie, I'll take him to my realm and heal him." Fenrir huffed. "Hurry up and I told you to stop calling me that!" Vul looks at Fenrir's glowing chest markings and decides to copy them onto his own chest, "Neato" "Do you know anything else about this person whos planning on fighting us?" Altair asked. Asonja was just looking in the only fridge for food. He finds some bacon and took ALL of the bacon. "Mine. Nobody eat this." Vul rubs his chin in thought "Well he uses a type of black magic not native to this world, has two swords, and can steal your soul if you're killed." He whispers...'' "good luck have fun".'' Asonja was eating some of the Bacon, just watching the training. He still looked neutral and colorless. Vul looks over and points at Asonja, he turns into various bright clashing colors, like one of those Mary Sues "That's bett- oh, too much saturation" Asonja's colors cools down a bit more "There we go" "Uhh...My trench coat's red...my pants are blue...my hair is pink...WHAT HAPPENED" He said. He had no idea what just happened. Vul's face slowly contorts into a familiar troll face. He noticed that from Vul and growled. "Seriously?! Turn me back..." He says, and crossed his arms. I want to stay as my original dark grey self..." He puts his hands together, "But you look so purtty~" An anger mark appeared on his head. "I do NOT look pretty!" He gritted his teeth. "Alright fine then, you're handsome, no need to be picky~" He crossed his arms, the anger mark a bit bigger. Vul noticed that he acted more like Vegeta in situations like these. Asonja was still silent and disgusted at the colors he wore. "Alright alright" He points at Asonja and he turns back to his normal color scheme, but only through his eyes, everyone else still saw the clashing colors. "There~ Happy?" "Yeah...I suppose so." He stated. He got a couple of laughing looks from some of the gods and he growled. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" "I didn't do anything, maybe they liked the new colors~" He growled. "Whatever...just stop making a fool out of me, alright? Do it to somebody else..." "CAN DO!" He salutes and floats derpingly to the next person to mess with He sighs, still not realizing that he has the colors in everyone's eyes. Freya sat over Axel's body healing him with a spell. "In about an hour you'll be fully rested again." Asonja put the food back into the fridge and sat down on the ground. He didnt do much of anything. Veramious and Chimera start training next to Fenrir and Prometheus. Asonja just watched. He took no part of anything. Meanwhile at Nimagi The Dark Knight Yami and his sidekick(?) Kallus the Egyptian Guy find a village far from the woods "Heheheh... first stop, random village numero uno..." "Yami I am not your sidekick." Kallus muttered. "Now lets get some food before trashing the place." "What? I didn't say that, tch, must of been the narrator... anyway that's what I plan to do... let's go!" He starts running to the village. Kallus followed Yami. Zaurth and Altair stared down at the island of nimagi from the realm of salvation. "Zaruth they're going to destroy it!" Altair turned to Zaruth with a worried look on his face. "Go stall them Axel should be waking up in a few minutes when hes up I'll send him down to help you." Zaruth waved a finger and Altair teleported. LIghting struck the ground in front of Yami and Kallus "Huh?! Oh ho-ho~... A hero has come to save the day I presume?" Yami said with his hands on his hips "I Am Altair the first leader of this tribe former student and right hand of Zaruth the father god. I wont let you harm my people!" Orange lighting surged through him. Yami's eyes gleam red at the word 'god', he crosses his arms "Look bud, as much as I'd like to kill you right now, we're getting food first, buzz off until then." "I hate outsiders thinking they have total access to my village.. Sorry Im not moving." Altair said looking at Yami not backing down. "Then die.." Kallus sighed. Asonja watched from the Realm of Salvation and crossed his arms. He looked a bit jealous as he watched. "Or build a fence" Yami then teleports behind him, but not to attack, just to continue his marry way to the village~ Altair stood in his ready stance. "hmph" In the distance Yami could hear someone screaming. "Ahh, music to my ears~" Kallus yells to Yami "Get me some arbys on the way back!!" Yami looks back "...I don't know what that is, but I'm pretty sure the village doesn't have one..." Axel Axe kicked Yami in the head and lands on the ground. "Sorry we dont have that here... we are not as modern as you think... now SCRAM!!" Kallus cursed as glowing vermilion hieroglyphs started to reveal themselves, covering his face and neck. "So, you assault a man trying to get some food... You sicken me! Just like FUCKING HORUS!!" The egyptian shouted as a sandstorm started to blow across the town. " I told you we aren't modern we have have less morals....... and two random strangers who destroyed acres of trees doesnt exactly warrent a red carpet." Axel said jokingly. " But there is a nice Dennys 50 miles off the coast of the island." "Correction, Yami destroyed the trees. I just watched, and you're really sounding like Horus..." "I have no idea who this horse person is but I can't let you go any further. I dont really want to fight but I will if I have to. This is you last warning leave this island in peace." Axel's joking tone turned serious. Axel would see Yami was completely unphased by that kick and was merely staring at him now, listening in. "Tch..." (Axel woke up and joined Altiar on the island Axel was the one who kicked Yami Altair is still infront of Kallus) "choose the right thing and leave." Axel crossed his arms. "Sorry kid but we're on a 'pilgrimage' if you will, and I have no time to muder the locals." "And it's... Actually, you described horus quite well." Kallus started to say, amending it only because he hated this Horus. "Muder.... weird word but if you want mud theirs a lair about 7 miles from here a fat man who builds robots lives there he has plenty." "Oh shut up, we both know it was just The Writer mispelling murder, the classic editor doesn't have a spell check..." Yami crosses his arms "Another 4th wall breaker... cool which means I can do this!!" The word battle flashes across the screen and our characters turn into digitized sprites. Text appears from the Yami sprite "Bitch! Only Vul is allowed to do that!" Yami tears down the sprites back into reality "If you want to fight THAT badly, fine then!" He unsheathes one of his cutlasses The sandstorm that blew around Kallus only intensified. "crap I was about to do another video game reference.... whatever..." He forms plasma in his hand. "I am the disciple of the God of Destruction Fenrir, and you must be the God slayer Yami is it? I wanna test your power mind if we spar a bit?" He totally forgot this was a serious battle. "God of Destruction... he'll be fun to kill, anyway sure, killing a deciple of a destruction god will make them fear me." Yami is surronded in a dark aura, seemingly different than the regular old dark magic. "im not as easy to kill as you think. I have this called vector control. but lets see how far this goes until Zaruth's plan takes action." Axel's purple eye glows, Fenrir's symbol can be see behind him the plasma in his hand grew stronger. "This is Fenrir's destruction mode 50%. Don't you dare hold back..." "Tch, kinda have limiters kiddo, 'don't have a choice." He bows mockingly "You first, hero." Kallus blinked. "So who am I fighting?" Altair sighed. "Im still here ya'know." Axel pushed off the ground making cracks in it with his vector control. (I based Axel's vector control off of Accelerator from a A certain magical index in case you was wondering) He punched Yami in the stomach with plasma. "Then come at me.. Also I'm pretty sure the Vector Plates were from Soul Eater.." Kallus replied, waiting for Altair to attack. Yami is blown back but only skids along the ground "Pretty neat punch kid..." He teleports behind him "Try this!" Instead of attacking he waits for Axel to look behind and attack, but as soon as he would Yami would teleport infront of him and do magic enhanced sucker punch! The roots from the ground came up trapping Kallus. " Unlike my great great great great grandson other their I plan strategically, while he is a "Loose cannon" " Axel turns around only to get hit front the front. he flies into a tree. "Ok that hurt... didn't activate the the defense part in time... at least I know he hits like a dump truck.." Axel got up getting in his fighting stance again. "Cunning, but not unexpected." Kallus replied before the egyptan hieroglyph for shatter appeared on the roots trapping him and the roots wete suddenly shattered. "Get ready kid! I'm not just another villain you hero types can toss aside!" He runs up to Axel while he's recovering and does multple slashes with his sword before jumping up and firing a dark orb down to the ground. Axel fires a plasma bomb to counter the dark orb, he activates his vector control to protect himself from the blast. "Aw, don't got anything witty to say?" As Yami lands back on the ground he crashes his fist into the ground with great force, shattering the earth around the two. Altiar's earth magic frezes the broken ground in place as and Axel jumps from piece to peice knning yami in the face. Yami's head was only pushed back a bit, his helm took some of the extra force, plus it might of hurt to knee a metal helmet. "Foolish!" He grabs onto Axel's leg and slams him into the floating earth, before jumping away. Kallus' hieroglyphs glowed as he fired intense waves of heat in an omnidirectional wave, if Altiar was within ten meters he would have a hard time evading it. Axel and Altair jumps out of the way onto the unbroken ground. "Only 6 more minutes..." Axel seemingly teleported behind Yami. He kicks Yami in front of Altair. Altair stomps his foot on the ground. " MAGIC ART: Impalement of A Thousand thorns!!" Roots came from the shattered ground impaling Yami through the arms, legs and chest missing vital organs. A 'force' glyph appeared on Altair's forehead. "Begone!!" Kallus shouted, activating the glyph as Altair would feel the impact of a freight train at full speed. Since he had armor the roots could only go through unprotected areas, "Ghh!" Yami siezes up for split secon when the roots impale only his arms and legs, as his torso was protected "Clever, veeery clever..." (like water pipe in your house size ) Altair hits the ground. and rolls back onto his feet. " Damn what hit me?" Axel landed beside his great x8 grandfather. "4 more minutes we can do this..." Sand started to wrap around Axel and Altair's ankles at an alarming rate Yami rips out from the root's grips "But not clever enough", blood leaks from the back of his arms and legs, staining his leather "Hmph! Whatever you're planning will do down in flames!" Yami puts two fingers up to his helm and laucnhes continuous dark flames at the two! Altair crossed his arms. " Well how much time now...." "3 but its a good thing I brought this before coming here." Axel took something from under his scarf. "The Fenrir Garent? hmph ok lets give them a taste of the island." Altair said the sand seeping to his chest. "It's called Nimagi's fury mode.... the Fenrir garent glows bright hitting both leader's with a ray of light until the sand covers them completely. The sand explodes revealing Axel and Altair unharmed with red glowing tattoos on their fareheads and chests. Kallus cackled. "Let's get this started!!" "Let's..." Axel and Altair spoke in unison. They flew across the broken earth picking the targets they where fighting. punching them in the stomach and blasting them both with electric and plasma. doing more damage then they originally did. Yami is knocked back and crashes into a hill "Heheheh, hey Kallus, I've got an idea... since they're using some special item, why don't you use that glyph?" Meanwhile Yami's wounds seem to cease their blood flow... "Got it.." Kallus replied before a large glyph appeared on the ground, creating a sort of field that seemed to cancel out magic. Altair turned to Axel. "How much longer?" "Times up..." Axel said as the Island started to shake. "...Don't tell me, ooh don't tell me, I swear to god!..." The Island lifts up off the ground a loud booming voice can be heard. " THE TITAN JANUS AWAKENS ONCE AGAIN." ".... FUCK! MY! LIFE!!!!" Kallus shouted. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!!!" They seem more annoyed than scared Act 3: Gods vs Humanity Zaruth came down from the realm of salvation. " Good job stalling them you two." They both bowed to Zaruth and faded away. "SO you must be the god slayer Yami?" Zaruth turns to him with his hands behind his back. "Oh sure! Forget about the incarnation of the Egyptian God Seht.. Bunch of assholes!" He sighs loudly "Yes I'm Yami, i'm glad the "father god" isn't a giant..." "I can change my size... but this one is. " Zaruth snaps his fingures the landscape changes to a void white place Janus standing beside Zaruth. "This is Janus the Holder the one who holds up the island. "THIS IS THE GOD SLAYER?" Janus spoke. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL JACKASS!!!" Yami seems very annoyed that there's a giant... "Yami, a giant will be a pain.. We'll have to equalize the playing field..." "I can handle a giant, I just see them so god damn often I hate it..." He crosses his arms "But what do you have in mind? I don't know any growth spells." "Fuck, I'm at my limit for glyphs.." "Ah, it's fine then, I'll take care of him... you just uh... talk to them while you heal up..." Yami casts a spell and begins running up Janus' leg Janus just flicks yami off his leg. "Really?" But Yami didn't budge, it was a (idk how to discribe this) magnetic feet spell! Kallus sighed. "I don't exactly need my glyphs.. I still have my other abilities." Zaruth just looks on. " Fenrir, chimera, Damious and Prometheus... Your turn..." The gods appear with their Titans. "Lets begin this war right here no innocents will get hurt." Zaruth snapped his fingers. the Gods split up magical seals appearing behind them. Kallus started to chuckle, his silence glyph shattering before his skin started to take on a red hue. "I'll enjoy tearing you apart... But first.. A change of scenery is in order!!" Kallus ecstatically shouted as a teleport glyph large enough to envelop the combatants shimmered into existence. "We're taking this battle to the eternal desert, the sands of egypt!!" "Great my element!!" cythia said the seal behind her growing. Yami looks behind him while running up Janus and sees all the others "What?! ...hm...This may be difficult... VUL!!! I THINK IT'S TIME FOR THAT!!!" Suddenly Vul appears next to Yami while he's climbing the titan "Is it? You sure you can't take care of this guy?" Yami points at the others "Ooooooh... Well ok then! I don't want you do be completly destoryed out there!" Vul snaps his fingers... A intense sense of dread passes over the island, as if an ancient evil was just released... Massive amouts of otherworldy dark energy exerts from Yami, his limiters were unlocked! Did Vul put them on him just for fairness?! Everyone is warped to what looked like a barren desert for miles, seems Kallus calling it the eternal desert wasn't just some bluff. Altair and Axel looked on. " Did Vul betray us??" Axel looked at his ancestor. "I knew he seemed... off like he had an Eris vibe to him but never thought he'd do something like that." Altair replied. "Should we help? I dont know how useful we'd be at this point but I damn sure am not gunna be some yamcha! Axel activated his Fenrir's destruction mode this time at 100% and flew into the battle followed by Altair. Vul waved down to the others, his face distorts the impression of betrayal, he looks happy? "Hey guys!" While Yami was up to Janus' chest, laughing manicaly. Fenrir teleported infront of Yami punching him sending him backwards. "God slayer vs the God of destruction.... HEY AXEL TAKE NOTES ON HOW I TEAR THIS GUY APART!!" With his new increase in power he would of blocked the punch but luckily he caught off gaurd and was knocked back "Huh?!" He unsheathes his other cutlass "Oh I see, you want to die first eh? FACE THE POWER OF HUMANITY!!" He rushes at Fenrir and repeatedly punches his chest with the sword's gaurds, then doing a double stab! Axel drop kicked yami's sword making them miss slightly. " DENIED THE KILL!!" Fenrir twisted around hitting Yami in the head with a swift kick. Being on gaurd he took the hit more than the last one, but he still was knocked back a bit. Vul appears infront of Axel and waggles his finger "Oi, one on one only please~" Yami swerves in the air and lands on his feet "nice try..." He then sent an X shaped wave of darkness with his swords Axel crosses his arms." Not cool....." Fenrir stands on Janus' shoulder. " Taken a break there god slayer? Or are you gunna quit?" "NOT YET!" Yami puts his swords back in their sheaths and teleports in front of Fenrir to deliver a increadibly fast punch to the face, if he was knocked away, Yami would also fire a dark beam at him. Vul looks confused "Wot?" Fenrir gets hit tumbling onto the ground and eventually rolls back onto his feet. A magic orb hits yami trapping him. Fenrir crosses his arms. "You're late Scylla." Scylla size decreaed into the size of a normal person. "yeah but its better late than not showing up at all." Kallus looked at Scylla. "I guess you're my opponent." "Nope she is." Scylla pointed to Cythia The sand covered Kallus when Cythia moved her hand. "You forgot about me?" Cythia would find that the sands of egypt will not respond to her commands. "What you fail to realize is that the sands of egypt will not bend to the whims of foreign deities such as you.. Not in the presence of Seht." "Hm?! Fools! SHOCKWAVE!" A large force rips the bubble apart and blows the two away, to Janus it felt like someone his size slapped his cheek Yami teleports back to the ground "Please, I've killed hundreds of you gods, I know everything you can throw at me!" Fenrir knees Yami in the face, Axel spring boards off Fenrir's back his spines up right and his fur purple nailing Yami in the chest with a plasma bomb. " F*ck one on one battles." "Axel stay out of this plus your using too much power your fur already turned purple you'r going to die if you use any more..." Fenrir sneered. Kallus lunged at Cythia before attemping to blast her with a compressed heat wave via a palm strike. Instead of intervening again Vul just create some popcorn and started eating some, he looked a Zaruth "You want some?" Yami skids along the ground, his armor cracks from the punch "Tch, are you gonna keeping using suprise attacks this entire time? Like really?" Zaruth takes some. "Thanks." Cythia punched Kallus while side stepping to avoid. Kallus grabbed her hand before trying to flip her over, all the while using the heat he was generating to inflict burns. Yami inhumanly roars, his eyes glow red in his helm, he teleports around Fenrir and dealing heavy slashes to vital parts such as the arms and legs, and the torso and the neck. Dispite being suprise attacked he continues to ignore Axel... Fenrir holds his neck gurgling sounds can be heard as he tried to talk. Zaruth watched as his son died. Axel punched yami in the face with plasma it exploded sending yami back a bit as he ran toward Fenrir. "Gh!" Yami is sent back and watches Fenrir die "Wha-huh? Is... is that it? Oh thank god, thought there'd be some thing that prevents him from dying, trust me I've seen it..." Yami then takes out a strange tearstone amulet and holds it forward, the amulet and Fenrir glow white "One down, eleven to go..." Vul shields his eyes "Ooooooo, told ya he was brutal!" he continues eating popcorn Kallus growled, nursing a broken nose. "Fear the wrath of Seht..!" He hissed before conjuring three shatter glyphs on Cytia's neck, forehead and kidneys. Altair comes up from the sand and upper cuts Kallus in the chin. Axel bent down to Fenrir. "Fenrir listen to me your going to be fine its just a flesh wound you'll be ok!" Zaruth stood in between the two and Yami. "Axel take Fenrir to Freya." He turned to Yami "Unforgivable mortal filth dares to cut down one of my own. I can no longer watch, I'll be your opponent now." Kallus stepped back to avoid the uppercut, being connected to the sands of egypt allowed him to feel the disturbances Altiar made when he tried to erupt from the sand to uppercut him. "Now!! You die!" Kallus activated the glyphs, Cythia would feel the force of three freight trains at max speed impacting with the three areas force glyphs were placed previously. "hehehehhahahahHAHAHAHA!" Yami teleports above Fenrir and blasts him with a beam of dark energy and asorbs Fenrir's soul, his screaming face could be seen in Yami's dark aura "Heh, 'mortal filth' eh? Well if I'm filth, then your son there must be even worse than me, ahahaha!" Yami teleports back to stand off against Zaruth "Heh I get it, 'cause 'mortal filth' just killed a god" Vul just chuckles "Oh and I'm very sorry about your son, at least you got five more!" Zaruth's started to glow a holy white aura, Tails started to grow from him. this was his true form. "I'll kill you then release my son's soul and every other god who fell to you." "Heheheh, you don't know anything do you?" He runs up to Zaruth "About Vul, about me!" He does an X slash against Zaruth's torso. "Heheheheeh.. If you aren't dead you should be crippled." Kallus spoke to Cythia, grabbing his nose and setting the bones back in the proper spot. "YAAAAAGH!!" He yelled in pain. He stops the blades with one hand and punches Yami into the sand. "I dont care about you I dont care about Vul I care for my children and everyone on the Island." He starts blasting Yami with energy blasts to his back. Axel walked over to Scylla. they both nodded to each other and turned to Kallus. "You might not have killed Fenrir, but you're just as annoying as your friend. God or not, your final resting place will be in the barren desert. Yami gets up quick and cuts the blasts in half "Oh really now? Because I think you should really learn more about us~" He points his sword at him and fires multiple dark lasers at him. "Heheheheeeh.. HAHAHA! HAHAAAHAAHAHAAAA!! You!? Kill me!? Don't make me laugh!! Oh, and another thing!! I'm only human!! FAR SUPERIOR TO ANY WORTHLESS GOD!!" Kallus shouted, maniacal laughter turning into blinding rage as he unlocked the full power of Seht and mixed it with the True Human form that Yami may or may not have. His hieroglyphs turned a shade of midnight green before snarling. "You will fall!!" Zaruth forms a force field and the blasts fly in different Directions. "Try harder..." Scylla and Axel charge energy blasts. " This is for Fenrir!!!" They both fired them it was big enough to engulf him. "Oh I will, oh and do you see Kallus over there? I can do that too, in fact I was the one who taught him to do that" He smirks "So conisder that I killed a god of destruction in my weakend state!" He puts his right sword back in it's sheath and powers up his fist... Kallus growled, literally charging through the blast in a berserker haze. "Dieeee!!!" " RAIN OF JUDGEMENT!!!" Chimera Jumped in the air firing a blast hitting Kallus in the head. making him stop running. Kallus seemed to have a dark barrier up, most likely why he charged into the beam in the first place. (Auto hitting aint good~)